


the sun and its stars

by greywardenblue



Category: Choices: Hero (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Future Polyamory, Identity Reveal, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: In which Talos and Starry Knight discuss their romantic prospects.
Relationships: Kenji Katsaros/Main Character (Choices: Hero), implied Grayson Prescott/Main Character
Kudos: 4





	the sun and its stars

**Author's Note:**

> Where is HERO Book 2, Pixelberry? Where is it?!

“I’m a big boy, Star. I can deal with girls not liking me. The thing is, I am almost certain you are only _pretending_ not to like me, and I’m curious to know why.”

She let out a sigh, and turned away with a pout when Talos sat down next to her on the wall around the roof. Over the weeks of working together, this place sort of became _their_ place as they grew from occasional allies into unsaid partners.

“You want the truth, Talos? I don’t _dislike_ you.”

“Not exactly what I was looking for, but–”

“–but I am already trying to choose between two guys in my personal life, and I don’t need a third one to complicate things. Especially a third one that doesn’t know who I am, and won’t tell me who he is.”

Talos was quiet for a few moments, then moved closer on the wall.

“I know that you’re intelligent. You can think quickly on your feet, otherwise you wouldn’t still be alive. I know that you have little desire for fame, and yet you still risk your life to help people… I deduce that you’re compassionate.”

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest, but he carried on.

“I know that you’re a hypocrite.”

“Hey!”

“You are! You groan at my puns, but your _superhero name_ is a pun. I mean, really. Starry Knight?”

“The reporter put me on the spot, alright? I didn’t have a name ready. But I like it.”

“Of course you didn’t. Again, no desire for fame. You would have been content fighting crime anonymously.”

“Not everyone can walk up to the first camera he sees and get in the evening news with a big speech.”

He laughed, and she couldn’t help but smile too.

“You took fencing classes. I know this because you told me. You are passionate about issues of equality… I am fairly certain you went to university. You have friends that you trust with your identity, although you haven’t told your family–”

“Okay, okay. You know some things about me, you can stop proving it!” 

“I also know,” he carried on, raising his voice to drown her out. “That you are beautiful under the mask.” He winked. “I already suspected, but after what you told me about your suitors, it’s obvious that I’m not the only one who noticed.”

She glared at him and gave him a playful shove. He pretended to nearly fall off the wall.

“I told you nothing of my _suitors_ other than the fact that they exist.”

“You also told me you have to choose between them, which implies you’re not exclusive with either. So why not give in to a distraction with a handsome hero?”

She glanced at him, frowning at his suggestive eyebrow-raise.

“You’d be content with being a distraction?”

Talos shrugged at that, and his expression became more serious as he turned to watch the city lights below them.

“What, did you think I was proposing marriage? Look, Star… You’re great, but I understand what you say. Telling each other too much about ourselves could be dangerous, but a serious relationship couldn’t work without it. Besides… I like someone too. I’m just pretty sure she’s in love with her boss.”

She squinted against the light of a nearby billboard.

“That must be an awkward situation.”

“It is. You know, technically… she’s my boss, too. So that makes it even more awkward. And to complicate things further, I wouldn’t exactly kick _her_ boss out of my bed…”

_Wait, what?_

She turned, squinting at Talos instead, and perhaps really _seeing_ him for the first time.

“But enough about me. What about your two guys, Star?”

She grinned, biting her lower lip.

“Well… one of them is far too conceited and snarky for his own good, but he wears it well. I often pretend he annoys me, but the truth is that his stupid jokes can cheer me up after an awful day. He’s a great cook, and an even better kisser…”

“He sounds like a catch," he says, and she thinks he sounds jealous.

“Maybe. He keeps secrets from his mother, but I suppose I understand… I might, too, if mine was the District Attorney.”

She sees his eyes go wide as the penny drops, and she laughs honestly.


End file.
